


Dirty Talkin'

by MALLR4TS



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Reader Insert, Smut, dirty talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25719637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MALLR4TS/pseuds/MALLR4TS
Summary: Headcanons on how the boys talk dirty.
Relationships: Arthur Morgan/Reader, Bill Williamson/Reader, Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Reader, Dutch van der Linde/Reader, Javier Escuella/Reader, John Marston/Reader, Kieran Duffy/Reader, Micah Bell/Reader, Sean MacGuire/Reader
Comments: 8
Kudos: 214





	Dirty Talkin'

**Author's Note:**

> a request I got, sorry theyre a lil short!
> 
> Twitter and Tumblr are @MALLR4TS

Arthur  
-Lots and lots of pet names.  
-Will check if you're okay whilst still making it smutty. "You enjoyin' my cock, darlin'?"  
-Very quiet and considerate to others if you fuck in the camp, but won't hold back if you're out in the wilderness. He's 50/50 when it comes to hotels, depends on which one it is and if he likes the staff/people.  
-High honor Arthur will shower you in compliments and praise your work. "Sweetheart, you're usin' that mouth far too well."  
-Low honor Arthur will still compliment you but a bit more aggressive. "That's a good girl. Really take that fucking cock."  
-Very much a moaner and won't hold back. 

John  
-Swears like a sailor. "Fuck. FUCK! Shit, oh god, darlin'. You're too damn good at this, you know that? Shit!"  
-Isn't really that good at dirty talking tbh. Once in a blue moon he'll be reaaaaaally good tho. He doesn't understand how his mind often goes blank.  
-Has actually sat down and thought of things to say to you. Came up with some really good stuff but forgot it all in the moment.  
-He gets good during really rough sex, usually when he's been horny all day and has finally gotten the chance to pounce on you. "I've seen the way you've been teasin' me all day. You're gonna pay for it now, missy. You get on those knees and put that mouth to work. If you do a good job then I won't have to hold you down and face fuck you, so get to it!"  
-He's quite loud, gets told to shut up a lot. "I can't help bein' loud, it's your fault!"  
-Is both a moaner and a groaner and also doesn't hold back on it. 

Dutch  
-This man just doesn't fucking shut up.  
-The way he speaks to you depends on his mood and whatever kind of sex you're having.  
-Loves to instruct you on what to do, almost always has to be in charge. If you're obedient he'll smother you in praise, if not, he'll probably spank you. "Why can't you just do as you're told?" *smack*  
-Likes to encourage you to do more, really pushes your limits. "Sweetheart, is that all you can fit in your mouth? I know you can do better. Come on, try it for me, please?"  
-Enjoys calling you names like 'whore' and 'slut', but only if you're into that. He always checks eeeeverything before he does it. He'll stop mid sex and be like "Do you enjoy being degraded, Miss?"  
-If you're having loving, tender sex then he'll call you pet names. But dirtier sex he'll use more insulting names.  
-A mix of everything; moans, grunts, pants, the whole lot. Usually depends on the sex you're having. 

Javier  
-Absolutely perfect. Flawless. Always knows what to say. Always knows when to say it too. Has the perfect balance for everything.  
-Loves to call you Spanish pet names. Will teach you a few short phrases so you can understand him too.  
-Lets out the most gorgeous moans to ever grace this earth.  
-If you're having gentle sex then he'll smother you in compliments and praise. "Mi amor, you look so beautiful riding me, you feel so good it's unreal."  
-He'll get really dominating if you're having rougher sex. "On your knees now, puta. You've been misbehaving all day and I'm sick of it. Time to teach you a lesson."  
-Has never had a noise complaint, is very considerate of other people. 

Bill  
-He's 50/50. Sometimes he's perfect and it all naturally flows, other times he can barely even say your name.  
-Tends to grunt and huff rather than moan, unless if you're going down on him, that can have him moaning like a bitch. "Oh, oooh! Oh shit, oh my god you're... you're so fucking good at that!"  
-He tends to be really good when he's dominating you. "You know, I've been waiting to be buried inside of you all day, so you're gonna keep quiet whilst I fuck you up against this tree. Ya hear?"  
-If you're dominating him then he'll just be a moaning mess. He'll get really loud, even if it's in camp. Sean once pulled your tent down whilst you two were fucking in it cause Bill was so loud and just wouldn't shut up.  
-If you make this man feel confident and loved then he'll eventually be able to say dirtier things to you. It takes a while for Bill to build up his confidence during sex, but once you're there he won't hold back. 

Kieran  
-LOUD.  
-Very much a moaner. Pants a lot too since he fucks like a rabbit.  
-Tried to do a sexy growl once and it was so embarrassing he instantly went soft and just went to bed :(  
-Usually can't string a sentence together. He'll want to say 100 things at once so it just all comes out his mouth at once. "Fuck! O-oh god, sweetheart you're... oh you're... Fuck! So good, oh, please carry on!"  
-The first couple of times he'll be quite shy but eventually, he'll just snap. One day you'll be having sex and he'll be so nervous and shy, the next time he's all over you and knows exactly what to do.  
-Dominant Kieran doesn't appear often, but when he does, he takes CHARGE. "You better not move your leg off my shoulder, alright? I need it up there so I can fuck you real deep." 

Micah  
-Says the nastiest things anyone has ever heard.  
-He's usually very dominating and won't hold back, but if you've managed to break him and you're in charge then he'll be like putty. "C'mon, dollface. Do that again for me please? You're killin' me here, darlin', you know that?"  
-If you have a lot of similar kinks then he'll be all over you 24/7. He'll make you HIS girl simply based on your sex life. You could be sat on the back of the wagon cleaning some guns when he'll sneak over and try distracting you. "Look at the way you use those hands. Better not tire yourself out for later. I just sharpened my knife and I can't wait to cut those clothes off ya."  
-Usually grunts, unless if you've turned him into putty, then he'll moan like his life depends on it.  
-He's very feral, makes a lot of wild kinda noises. Thankfully no, he won't start howling.  
-Loves to praise and degrade, he feeds on that shit. "Good giiiirl. You're a real slut for this cock, ain'tcha?"

Charles  
-Usually makes soft grunts and moans.  
-Always keeps it down when in any kinda public. The only time he'll get loud is when he knows you're both alone, like in the wilderness.  
-Says a looooot of compliments and uses a looooot of petnames. "You look so gorgeous for me, my love."  
-He's very tender and caring, even when you're really going at it.  
-Even when he's being dominant, he's still so gentle about it. "You think you can let me go a little deeper, my love. I'm sure you can take it."  
-Tends to be quite collected until you ride him, then he just falls apart. "Oh, oh! Please keep going, please don't stop. God, you're so good at this. Oh, Christ!"  
-He doesn't dirty talk too often, usually because he's covering you in kisses instead.

Sean  
-Has been kicked out of many hotels for being so fucking loud.  
-Speaks faster than he can think, so he'll stutter or stumble a lot. "Oooh, oh, you're... you're fuckin' lovin' this, aincha?"  
-He's more focused on fucking you, so his train of thought is all over the place. He'll speak faster than he can think.  
-"Sean, PLEASE. For the love of god. SHUT. UP!"  
-Always has to mention his nationality at least once every time you have sex. "Didn't realize you were quite the slut for this Irish dick, huh?"  
-You can tear this man's walls down and make him a whimpering mess if you know exactly what to do. "Oh, please! Please do that again, sweetheart. I'll do anything, please! That was so damn good!"  
-Laughs/chuckles a lot, but that's usually just him laughing at his own jokes. Yes, he cracks jokes during sex.


End file.
